


Pride

by ShannynFaucheux



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: (Food?) Is there anything else that is Cotton Candy AO3 are you telling me this?, AO3 automatic tags are confusing me, Caution- Always wear sunscreen if you're pale af like Izaya, Cotton Candy (Food), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, I can write something fun too!, It's pride month aw yis, M/M, eh, kind of?, look this is gay, see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannynFaucheux/pseuds/ShannynFaucheux
Summary: It's parade time in Japan and the Orihara twins are trying to drag their brother into it.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this little fanfic to the first and the last person I'll ever be in love with. 
> 
> Now.. If I am not mistaken, the Rainbow Pride Week in Japan is in May, and they do a parade that time, but we're just gonna roll with it..
> 
> I have never been to a parade, because I can't. If I ever get out of the closet, I might find myself on a solitary plateau with a bullet in my skull so.. yeah.. If parts of this fic doesn't correlate with the reality, that's why. But I got my inspo. from the Blue Is the Warmest Colour movie..
> 
> Happy Pride Month :3 see you in my other fanfiction, if you love sadness and tears:'D

                                                                                                 Pride

 

‘’ -No. ‘’ It was a simple answer, Izaya continued on clicking through the pages of chat conversations;

 

_‘ Saika; I heard there is an event around Shibuya.. ‘_

_‘ Setton; I heard that too, seems like there is a rainbow parade, will you attend, Saika-san? ‘_

_‘ Saika; Could be fun, I like to support diversity… ‘_

_‘ Bakyura; O-HA-YOO! Are you guys talking about the LGBTQ parade? I saw some posters around Ikebukuro.. ‘_

Mairu swirled her brother’s office chair, making Izaya lose his touch with his laptop; ‘’ -But you lost the bet! You said Kururi can’t give a successful presentation, but she did-‘’

      -‘’ I don’t see evidence ‘’ Izaya put his foot down and stopped Mairu’s action, then crossed his arms over his chest.

Mairu took out her phone and shoved it to her brother’s face; ‘’- See this, I have evidence! ‘’

 

Izaya watched a video with his one brow arched to the heavens; _‘ Therefore, I support the efforts made in saving the pandas!- ‘’ Kururi slammed her fist onto the rostrum and yelled. She then calmly walked to the front of the stage and bowed; ‘- Thank you for listening my presentation. ‘_

Izaya looked at the Kururi who was watching the scenery, then looked at the Kururi on the screen; ‘’- Wow.. I didn’t know you had such fancy towards pandas, Kururi ‘’

Kururi looked at him; ‘’- Cuddles ‘’ She said and turned to the window again.

 

Mairu drawed the phone back; ‘’- So? You promised, and you are coming to the parade with us. We’ll have fun Iza-nii- ‘’ She exclaimed happily and skipped towards her bag standing on the couch.

     -‘’ Did you sneaked a camera to the conference room to record this? ‘’ Izaya asked behind her back.  
     -‘’ I am learning, Iza-nii ‘’

Terrifyingly _._

 

‘’- There you go- ‘’ Mairu came back with a rainbow t-shirt and extended to him. Izaya narrowed his eyes;

     -‘’ I am asexual. Bring the dark coloured one. ‘’  
     -‘’ Everybody knows you’re sleeping with Shizuo-san, you just want darker colours so that they suit your soul Iza-nii. Well.. not today. ‘’

Izaya closed his eyes with a sigh and took the overly bright t-shirt; ‘’- I also slash his chest with my knife, if that makes any difference.. ‘’ He mumbled under his breath and started walking towards the bedroom to change his clothes.

‘’- Sorry, we don’t have a t-shirt for dysfunctional relationships.. ‘’ Mairu yelled behind his back, then came near Kururi.

 

She clapped her hands; ‘’- We did it, Kururi! ‘’

Kururi smiled to her sister and nodded; ‘’- Success ‘’

Mairu fixed her glasses; ‘’- Though I can’t believe he didn’t recognize that it was me giving the presentation. That wig we borrowed from Erika-san must be looking extremely real..’’

‘’- Sleep..’’ Kururi silently commented, Mairu was quick to understand;

‘’- Oh yeah.. _or_ , Iza-nii is not sleeping enough nowadays.. ‘’

* * *

 

The sun was shining onto the beads of sweat on Orihara Izaya’s forehead, and despite the sunglasses, colours were pivoting around him in the rhythm of the music that was playing.. ‘ So this must be how epileptics feel.. ‘ He thought to himself as he wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his wrist.

After many hours of walking, dancing, and keeping Mairu and Kururi in sight, the parade was walking around the Yoyogi park when Izaya’s eyes caught a solitary bench under a giant tree;

     -‘’ That’s it for me, I am leaving. ‘’ He yelled to suppress the music and made a move towards the bench;  
     -‘’ But nii-san! ‘’ The girls objected but Izaya was already slouched on the bench;  
     -‘’ I am here when you’re done _’having fun_ ’ ‘’ He marked his words with two exhausted fingers then put his hand onto his forehead.  
     -‘’ Fine.. ‘’ Mairu pouted and joined back to the parade, Kururi took out a napkin from her pocket and extended to her brother;  
     -‘’ Wipe.. ‘’

Izaya gave a silent smile and took the napkin; ‘’- Thanks.. ‘’ He then watched as Kururi ran towards her sister.

* * *

 

It was twenty minutes later or so, Izaya heard a familiar growl;

 

‘’- I—ZA—YA—KUUUN ‘’ Heiwajima Shizuo growled and walked towards the raven sitting on the bench. He then hugged him from the back and put a little kiss onto his burning forehead; ‘’- There you go ‘’ He dropped a pink.. sugary thing onto the other’s lap. Izaya’s brows clenched;

 

‘’- You bought me cotton candy? ‘’ Izaya poked the sugary thing and added; ‘’- Coffee would be kinder..’’

‘’ _oh shut the fuck up_.. ‘’ Shizuo cursed under his breath and sat next to Izaya; ‘’- Your sisters told me you were dying-‘’

 

       -‘’ I don’t see how my ‘ _death_ ’ is related to cotton candy.. ‘’ Izaya cut Shizuo as he unwrapped the package of the highly processed sugar. Shizuo also unwrapped his own;  
       -‘’ Well.. you can die looking cute- ‘’ Izaya glared at his words; ‘’- Sorry.. ‘’ Shizuo added, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

 

The informant and the beast of Ikebukuro sat on the bench and nibbled on their cotton candy. The crowd who knew them were quite.. _mesmerized_ at the sight.

 

Shizuo looked at Izaya’s tired undereyes when he put away his sunglasses. ‘’- Are you sleeping nowadays? ‘’ He asked.

Izaya took a piece from the pink sugar; ‘’- I was going to, after I prepared a document. But Mairu and Kururi dragged me into this-  ‘’ He narrowed his eyes and crossed his legs; ‘’- I don’t know if they told you or not, but I didn’t lose that bet. They must be stupid to think that I’d fall for their cheating.. ‘’

Shizuo stretched his feet to the green grass and eyed at Izaya's t-shirt; ‘’- Well.. you’re _here_ , and you’re wearing a beaut-‘’

‘’- Say ‘beautiful’ and I stab you with the stick of the cotton candy. ‘’ Izaya turned to him and said.

Shizuo held his palms up in the air; ‘’- Fine.. All I am saying is, you must wear more colour, it suits you..- ‘’ He then came closer to Izaya and looked at the back of his neck; ‘’- Oooh you didn’t put sunscreen, right? You’re burnt-‘’

Izaya’s answer to that was poking Shizuo’s carotid with the wooden stick of the cotton candy; ‘’- Just a little stab there and that would be it Shizu-chan.. ‘’ He pushed the taller man away from him, then failed;

 

     -‘’ We’ll need to put yoghurt there.. ‘’ Shizuo traveled his two fingers on the sunburnt skin.  
     -‘’ Yoghurt? ‘’  
     -‘’ Yeah, it soothes the burn, don’t you know? ‘’  
     -‘’ _No_..’’

 

They sat there for some time, and after Izaya started sighing in boredom and fidgeted his feet on the ground, Shizuo asked;

‘’- Do you wanna go home and you know.. do.. _that_? ‘’

 

Izaya looked at him, then put on his sunglasses; ‘’- Yeah. Let’s go back home. If they can fool their brother, my sisters can find their way back too.. ‘’

 

 

They went home. They were, dear reader, going to have sex, but then decided to just put some yoghurt onto the sunburns on Izaya’s shoulders…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to draw Izaya with the rainbow flag t-shirt on:3 
> 
>  
> 
> You can talk to me on tumblr; https://whitecircusbird.tumblr.com


End file.
